


Kiss me like you want to be loved

by Stormborn93



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Olympics, Oral Sex, Platonic Soulmates, Porn With Plot, RPF, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormborn93/pseuds/Stormborn93
Summary: Two years in the run up to Pyeong Chang it's just been them in their little bubble - Skirting the hidden feelings, the building lust and the growing realisation that the only person in the world for each of them is the other. What happened the night of the Gold Medal win ~ 20th February 2018





	1. Every breath you take

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I've stepped away from my usual fandom (Game of thrones/Jonerys - hence the user name) and into the realms of ice skating and RPF. I'm sure like most of you this ship was so off your radar until you were sucked right into the middle of it but now you're so stuck it's impossible to climb out! 
> 
> I could [insert obligatory never usually write RPF sentence here]...but that would be a lie because I have written RPF a few times before and while it is a bit weird that it's real people, we all know it's fiction. 
> 
> Without further ado here is my take on that medal winning night!

 

**_1 am_ \- 21st February 2018**

~ Scott ~

His eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the darkness that enveloped the room. Where was he? His body and head ached desperately, his heart thumping wildly under his skin. All the muscles in his chest and back were crying out from the exertion that he had put them through over the last few months and especially the last few days. His mouth was dry and his head pounding; they had been celebrating their gold medal win at Canada House with the other athletes and alcohol was flowing plentifully. That was it… the Gold medal, the thing that they had been working their whole lives towards.

That one moment for just the two of them, the only moment that mattered in the run up to the Olympics and now it had arrived; they had done it, they had won. He felt weird; strangely empty and a little lost. Their dream now a reality, made bittersweet by the fact that they wouldn’t compete on this stage again, the fact that they had made their mark and now it was final. The distance between them would inevitably grow, as they headed back to Canada and away from professional figure skating.

Scott was pulled from the darkest recesses of his fuzzy mind, as he heard and felt her stir beside him. Now he noticed her, this all felt too real. Her long dark hair was splayed out over the white pillow, her mouth slightly open as she breathed heavily in her deep sleep. Her lithe body was facing away from his but pressed firmly against him; her legs tangled between his as they slept in the tiny single bed. Now he had noticed her, he could feel the burning heat emanating from her lithe body.

He gulped as he peaked under the covers, trying desperately not to wake Tessa. He could see her milky white skin shimmering under the quilt. Her sweet round arse pressing into him, and her breasts gently rising and falling as she breathed, her nipples pink and hard when they were exposed to the cold air. Scott swallowed hard, what had happened between them after their gold medal celebrations? Why was he naked in bed with Tessa, his ice dance partner of 20 years?

His mind was blurry but then the flashbacks started, after their night celebrating at Canada house he told her how he felt and miraculously, somehow, she felt the same. He became brave in the revelation of his new-found memories and ran his hand slowly up her exposed spine, listening intently to the tiny whimpers that were spilling from her plush lips, as she murmured in her sleep. He bent down and kissed her shoulder, like he had done on the podium, her skin was soft and warm there; so close to the soft pulse point on her neck.

He had known that they both wanted this for some time now, but they had never allowed themselves to feel that way. Somehow this weird abstinent dance between them had made their skating more powerful and more passionate in the last two years. They had regularly shared a bed for years, on and off competition, finding comfort in the arms of one another; their breathing in sync as they slowly drifted off before a day of competing, but this was totally different, he can only think of one time there was a similar instance to this.

They were in such a position that Scott could already feel his cock hardening as Tessa was pressed up against him. He leant up and nuzzled her neck, the spot he knew she loved. She smelt warm and sweet, his Tess, she had always been perfect to him. He looked around them as his eyes adjusted to the dim light. The only light in the room was peeking in from under the bathroom door. Shit was Kaitlyn in the room with them?

Scott frantically looked over to Tessa’s roommate’s bed, thankfully finding it neat and fully made. This would be a media disaster if anyone found out about them; the world was already rooting for their relationship to be more intimate. He looked down at the floor, noticing the chaos of the room. Their team Canada clothes haphazardly discarded around the room, two towels dropped loosely on the chair and their medals sat neatly on the small table beside the bed. The one thing that Scott noticed that made his stomach drop were the condom wrappers littering the floor.

He rubbed his face with his hands, sweat beading in his hairline and worry creasing his brow. He reached under the pillow and saw the screen of his phone light up, it was 1am. They had a long time to sleep before they figured out what was going to happen now. Scott was panicking, what if this changed everything? They couldn’t risk their carefully built partnership; they never should have. What had they done? Why did they have to give into years of temptation? They had said that they would discuss this side of their relationship after finishing competitions; having felt the sexual tension between them grow these past couple of years.

It was supposed to be a decision that they made once they had decided whether to retire or carry on competing. What if this changed their entire relationship? Their whole trust and skating dynamic might be ruined now? Wasn’t that why they hadn’t gone there in the first place? Scott ran his hand through his long hair and breathed heavily; panic setting in as he over thought their situation.

The next thing he knew, Tessa’s soft hand was sliding up his arm and weaving through his floppy hair. Her voice was a tiny whisper, all croaky with sleep and alcohol “Scotty….are you ok?” He looked down at her in bed beside him, her gorgeous green eyes sparking in the dimly lit room. He didn’t even know how to answer her, but he knew that he had to kiss her. He leant down and pressed his lips gently to hers, their breath mixing and their tongues tangling as she opened her mouth more for him. It was everything he could have imagined and more.

She was soft and sweet, her kisses slow yet desperate, their teeth clashing slightly with need. He had wanted this so much, his hand wove into her thick dark hair as he pulled her closer to him; closing the distance between their naked bodies. This is what they wanted, what they needed from each other. It was always evident that their sexual attraction to each other was going to boil over eventually, culminating in this exact moment. How they had gone through so much together and managed to resist this feeling he would never know.

 

* * *

 

**12 hours earlier**

_“Our Secret moments in a crowded room, They’ve got no idea about me and you.”_

~ Tessa ~

They had done it! They had just skated their best skate ever in their individual free dance to the Moulin Rouge Soundtrack. The music had finished and Scott’s sweaty hands gripped her limp body as she hung loosely in his arms; the climax to their dramatic final performance. She could feel Scott’s hot breath flushing her damp skin, she could hear his heart fluttering wildly in his chest. The broke apart and Scott was elated, he skated over and he lifted her up with all his strength, spinning her around and kissing her cheek so hard.

She pressed herself against his muscular body, feeling his warm skin damp with sweat from their performance. His breathing was ragged and his chest was heaving underneath her. They were usually this close to each other when they were skating, barely any distance between their bodies as they glided across the ice, but this felt different, this felt real and electric. Scott’s clammy palm was splayed against her bare back and his other hand weaved up to her neck, clutching her so tightly against him; their proximity sending goosebumps shooting across her sticky skin.

His damp hair was falling onto his gorgeous face as she stared into his mesmerising hazel eyes, their souls locking like they always had when they looked at each other. Fire was blazing through her body, desire pooling in her belly. Not now thought Tessa, it must just be because of the dance, she can’t think like that, especially not now. She can’t let the growing attraction between them come to a head now, not here at Pyeong Chang, especially not now just after their most amazing performance.

They had been progressively getting closer and closer to each other over the last year, all those practices, those risqué moves, Scott kissing her neck and sliding his hands all over her body in her skin tight sparkly costumes. Every touch of his, made her body twitch and her breath stutter in anticipation of his next move. Every time she spun into her flips and his strong hands caught her, she felt her stomach clench, an air of desperation consumed her as she tried to ignore the feelings that were building deep inside her. The more they performed this sexy routine, the tighter the feelings spiralled, leading them both more and more out of control.

She knew that Scott had noticed how she was feeling, they couldn’t hide things from each after this long. Every time she became breathless and felt the heat coming off him, he would lean in further, their lips barely inches apart. His hands rubbed her in all the right places, but never exactly where she needed it. Every moment they were on the ice, it was just the two of them. Their twisted dance of lust became integrated into every movement together, even though they never spoke of this thing that was crackling between them, the heat kept intensifying as the weeks to the Olympics crept past. He didn’t look at her like his best friend anymore, he looked at her like she was consumable, like she was his drug and he was desperate for a hit. The intensity of his gazes made her hot and bothered.

They sat down in the kiss and cry with their coaches; Marie-France and Patrice seemed cool and collected but the anticipation of the results made her shake; her hands twisting nervously around her water bottle. Scott was nervous too, his leg twitching so characteristically. She was so in tune with his body, she knew exactly what he was feeling. The nerves, the relief, the desperation, the anticipation. She felt lost without his hands close to her. It was finally announced; they had won gold!

Scott lifted her higher than before, his arms crushing her ribs but it was a sweet ache, comforting and sensual at the same time. His hand caressed her arse and gave her a little pat, the tinging in her groin was growing and growing. She needed him, and not like a best friend. She needed him to rip off her dress and fuck her hard. The adrenaline and emotion of their performance was bleeding into her tired and needy body. They had to head back onto the ice, she was trembling as Scott lead her out for their venue ceremony.

It all seemed so surreal, her body was shaking, her heart pounding. Every time his hand clutched her neck, his thumb circled the soft hairs under her bun, it made her squirm with delight under his touch. The pressure in her body was intensifying, she was so hot. Her wet lips parted to allow her breathing to come in short pants as he helped her onto the podium. His hand felt so comfortable and warm in her own palm, 20 years of holding the same hand, it just felt natural, but this time there was an edge. His thumb slid over the back of her hand, the skin tingling and sensitive under his touch. She thought she might pass out, the heat was unbearable in her tight red costume, the glitter, sequins and mesh suddenly itching maddeningly, like spiders crawling across her skin.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, when she opened them Scott was looking right at her. His eyes scanning her face, his gaze falling to her lips. God help her if he leant down and kissed her right now, she would be an utter mess. She averted her eyes and Scott got the idea, his hand slid down her body to rest over her stomach, the warmth and weight of his palm on her body was comforting and bizarrely unnerving at the same time. "Just relax babe." His voice was deep and gravelly after yelling so much, which twisted her insides in all the right ways. Her body reacted so curiously to the kiss he placed on her shoulder, his breath warm and his lips soft through the mesh of her outfit. Her nipples were painfully hard against her dress, her body covered in goosebumps and that familiar wetness pooling between her legs. She was in serious trouble.

 

* * *

 

**9 Hours earlier**

_“There’s an indentation in the shape of you Made your mark on me, a golden tattoo.”_

~ Scott ~

Seeing his family in the crowd made him feel elated. They were so happy to see them both, so many tears and congratulations. His mum, Alma couldn’t stop crying and hugging them both, Tessa was like a daughter to her after all these years. Scott couldn’t stop watching her, he couldn’t train his eyes away from his girl. _His Tessa_ , but she wasn’t his yet. They had struggled hard not to explore that side of their relationship before, fearing that it would destroy their well-built and carefully honed skating partnership.

The desperate waiting and wondering only increased the sexual tension between them, wonderfully enhancing their performances, despite then causing them the increased stress of having to pull out of that mind-set after they came off the ice. He found her appearing more and more in his dreams at night, on the run up to the competition. He would close his eyes at night and all he could see was her face, those piercing green eyes and her plush lips. His mind wandered to things that he shouldn’t be thinking about doing to his best friend, making him hard and desperate for her. He tried so much to control his mind but she kept appearing there like the most blissful bad dream.

The guilt he then felt in the morning for pleasuring himself while thinking of her only made things 100 times worse when he saw her for practice every day. Her tiny costumes and his hands running over her tight body didn’t help. Once during dance practice with Sam, she had been wearing a tiny sports bra and tight black leggings, the beautiful flat expanse of her pale skin shimmered in the morning light of Montreal. He had to gulp and ignore how amazing she had looked at 6am, his eyes trying to look anywhere but at Tess, who was stretching on the bar. Things only got worse when they had to dance together, their bodies undeniably tense in their close proximity, his hands running all over her back and waist.

He could feel his pants tightening as she brushed her hips and arse against him, it was so innocent and usually he wouldn’t have been bothered but today he felt like a 16 year old again. Thankful that he wore baggy shorts for practice, hiding his evident arousal, he had to take a break and get outside to breathe. He just needed to be away from her for a minute. He sat on the steps outside the studio, breathing in the cool air, trying to calm down and get rid of his unwanted hardness, when he felt her tiny warm hand on his shoulder and heard her raspy breath as she came out into the chill of the morning air. “Everything ok Scotty?” She was worried about him, her brow furrowed as she looked at his face. He moved his hands out of his head and looked up at her.

He just expected to look at his best friend smiling at him, but instead all he could focus on was the tiny beads of sweat on her collarbone, the sheen on her sculpted abdomen and the small wisps of dark hair that had escaped her high ponytail. “Of course Kiddo, just taking a breather. I’ll be back up in a minute.” This was all he could manage without giving her too much information. Things were getting out of control and these moments of weakness had been getting more and more frequent, he didn’t know how long he could resist her for. They only had 4 more months till the Olympics he didn’t know how much more he could stand.

Tessa snapped him back into the present, as she curled her tiny hand into his, weaving her little finger through his middle and index fingers like they always did, and suddenly they were back there at the Olympics in Korea. He clutched her hand tighter, never wanting to let go. “Hey you.” She smiled up at him and just like that he was dazzled and she didn’t even have to try. “Hey T” he pressed a hard kiss to her temple, her perfect bun now messy after their incredible performance. She snuggled closer, their proximity always in sync, just as it had been for the last 20 years. Deep down Scott knew that if they gave into temptation it would be incredible. He knew how unbelievable the feeling of performing with Tess was, their bodies moving as one, perfectly synchronised and so well practiced, but the thought of how amazing their sex would be, was simply mind-blowing. The mere thought of her like that would have once made him feel a bit sick and weird but now it was all he could think of.

“Let’s go back to Canada house before our medal ceremony and celebration tonight. Plus, I need to shower desperately.” Her laugh rang out as she clutched onto him tighter, her hand gripping his, they couldn’t possibly be closer right now. Did she feel the way he felt? Could she feel the sparks flowing through his veins? The heat of her tiny body right against him was making him feel light headed. “Yeah sure, come on then we can go get our medals! I’m so proud of us T.” He picked her up again and twirled her around, burying his face in her warm neck, she laughed and gripped his back. She smelt incredible, her sweet perfume, fresh sweat and a smell that was so distinctively Tessa. His stomach felt like lead as he held her in his arms, how were they only just noticing the intensity of this spark between the two of them? He was proud of them and all they had gone through, but the Gold medal felt like second best compared to being with her, she made him feel alive and so complete.

**7 Hours earlier**

_“All of this silence and patience, pining and anticipation My hands are shaking from holding back from you.”_

~Tessa~

Her body ached, the muscles in her back quivered as the hot water soothed her sweat soaked skin. The shower in her and Kaitlyn’s room was tiny but she managed to wash her long hair and just stand under the flow of the water letting it relieve her from the past few hours of stress and exertion. Her stomach still felt low in her body, as she slid her soapy hands over her breasts; her nipples pebbling under the touch of her own fingertips. Her eyes closed as she felt the tingling sensation spread across her body, the feeling was exquisite, but it was making her needy and agitated for some relieve; the ache in her groin reappearing. She knew exactly what would relieve the tension in her body right now, but there was only one person that she wanted to help her with that, and she wasn’t even sure it was something they could discuss.

She didn’t know how he felt about her, was she like a sister to him or just his best friend? He had referred to her as his ‘business partner’ in several interviews these past few weeks, which she had to swallow back the hurt and just accept that maybe he wasn’t interested in her romantically or sexually. Then there were moments that she was sure he could have ripped off her clothes and pressed her up against the boards on the rink, taking her hard and rough until she screamed his name. The look in his eyes was so dark and lusting right after their final performance, his pupils wide and wanting as he looked at her. Their bodies close enough that they almost felt like one being. The way he looked at her right then was as though he could have devoured her. It was a look that made her squirm in anticipation, she had never noticed Scott look at her that way and it made her nervous.

She knew she wanted him badly, but she would just have to see what happened after they received their medals then the celebration at Canada house. Hopefully a few drinks and the euphoria of their win would answer all her questions about Scott’s feelings towards her. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped her body in a warm fluffy towel and wandered through into the bedroom. She was shocked to see Scott lounging on her bed, scrolling through his phone. “T! It’s crazy out there, get ready so we can go get our medals!” She had forgotten that she gave him her spare room key like they usually do for ease of seeing each other.

He looked up at her from over his phone and she saw his eyes widen at the sight of her in just a towel, droplets of water still covering her shoulders and neck. She stayed silent as their eyes locked, his were wide and dark, the same as she had seen on the ice before. She gulped, never leaving his gaze. He stood from the bed and walked over to her. Suddenly she felt so nervous, her hands shaking as she clutched her towel closer to her body. He was merely centimetres away from her, their eyes still locked. Her body was screaming for her to run as Scott slid his hand over her damp shoulder, her eyes closing as she enjoyed his familiar touch. He had touched her body so many times in the last 20 years but this felt different, his fingertips grazing the soft skin over her collarbone and running up her neck.

She couldn’t control herself as a tiny moan slipped over her lips. The wetness between her thighs building from her growing arousal. She still had her eyes closed, she couldn’t look at Scott as he touched her so intimately off the ice. The intensity of his stare too much for her to take, so she kept her eyes tightly closed, her breathing erratic and uncomfortable as she tried to control her nerves. She felt his hand come up to hover over her face. He brushed a wet strand of hair behind her ear, before moving his fingertips down her cheek bones and over her wet lips. She felt giddy and sick at the same time, his touch was electrifying, their spark so natural and unnatural at the same time.

She knew he was close to her, his breath hitting her face, the faint scent of beer wafting under her nose. This was it, he was going to kiss her, he was going to show her exactly what she meant to him. Her breathing was rattling in expectation of his lips touching her, her body was on fire and her heart beating out of her chest. The next thing she knew, the door to their room slammed open and Kaitlyn stood in the doorway, clearing her throat to pull the two of them from their trance.

Tessa’s eyes pinged wide open, concerned at the precarious position that she found them in, especially because Tessa was just in a towel. “Errrmm Scott, didn’t expect to see you here.” Kaitlyn’s voice was small and quiet like she didn’t really want to speak. Scott as always handled it well, probably because he had a drink. “I was just here to tell T that we have to go for the medal ceremony soon! I came to tell her to hurry up so we can get our hands on our medals.” Scott just grinned wildly at Kaitlyn, who was looking suspiciously between the pair of them.

“Ok, well I’m just coming to shower and change then we can all go I can’t wait to watch you guys on the podium! I’m so proud!” Kaitlyn smiled at Tess as Scott wandered to the door. “I’ll see you in a bit Kiddo, proud of you.” Then he winked at her without Kaitlyn seeing and she couldn’t believe she was blushing on the spot. Scott Moir, the boy she had skated with for the last 20 years of her life was making her blush. She just shook her head and laughed, almost nervous and excited for what this night had in store for the pair of them.


	2. Every move you make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Tessa's long hidden feelings for each other bubble to the surface in the hours following their gold medal win in Pyeong Chang. No matter how hard they try, they just can't help themselves when they are around each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My two favourite people! I can't even bring myself to be pulled from the T & S rabbit hole yet and have instead admitted defeat in the form of continuing this gloriously teasing fic about two very real people who I have been totally captivated by! I hope you guys enjoy and I look forward to receiving your comments and kudos they help me keep writing :)

**6 Hours earlier**

_“Say my name and everything just stops, I don’t want you like a best friend._

_Only bought this dress so you could take it off”_

 

_~ Scott ~_

He had been so close to kissing her only an hour ago; she had looked so perfect with the droplets of water shimmering on her pale skin, her dark hair covering her damp back, water trickling across her collarbone and between the valley of her breasts. Although, what caught Scott’s eyes the most was the glimmer of lust in her breathtaking emerald eyes. He was desperate to know what she tasted like, how her soft skin would feel under his fingers, all the ways she would say his name as he touched her so intimately. He looked over at her standing next to him, she was looking right at him with a huge grin on her face, their minds connecting and twining like one being; they always knew where the other one was.

 The Canadian national anthem was blaring overhead as the Maple Leaf flag was lowered down.  Scott was so proud of them, so proud of the things they had achieved for their country and for themselves. Their medals felt hard and heavy against their chests as they clutched hands through thick mittens. It was freezing cold and Scott could see his breath billowing into the stadium, as he sang his heart out for the country he was so proud of them. They had done it together, it was still so unbelievable. The feeling of euphoria standing on that platform was like nothing else, not even the feeling of winning in Vancouver all those years ago came close to this; this time it was personal.

He clutched her hand tighter beneath their thick mittens, grateful that she couldn’t feel how clammy his hands were, but the urge to feel her soft skin was unreal, he needed her close to him, as close as she could be right now.  He pulled her into a hug, her agile body lost underneath the downy padding of her Canadian down jacket. Her eyes shined with unshed tears of joy as he held her body close to his. His lips bushed her cheek, her skin soft and warm beneath him.

Scott lingered a little too long, making her blush but she was smiling wider than ever. That sweet smile, that made the corners of her mouth crease and her eyes sparkle. Scott could happily bottle this feeling of happiness forever, but he would always want to share it with Tessa. She was the whole reason they were here, on this podium, having just won a gold medal at the Olympics. She had pushed him, carried him, encouraged him and he knew that he would do anything for her.

They grasped each other’s hands and jumped up in ecstasy, this was a moment that Scott would never forget. He knew he needed to tell her how he felt, he needed to let her know just what he had been bottling up inside him for the last 2 years or possibly longer. He needed to tell her how the touch of her skin under his set his heart aflame, or how something as simple as her eyes looking into his made his breathing falter and his mouth dry. She had such a profound effect on him than he was just never expecting.

Yes, they had become closer on the run up to their Olympics, always pushing each other further but there were these tender inescapable moments that Scott just couldn’t explain, like how she twitched under his hands when he dared to run them all over her body during the short dance practice at the ACI in 2017. There were flames in her eyes on several occasions, several times during their intense passionate practices where she had stepped away from him quivering and panting, her face flushed and her hands gripping the boards. He knew she was just as exhausted as him, but there was an edge between them this time. This unspoken desire that lingered between them grew and grew as the weeks turned to months, and months gradually turned into years.

Even off the ice he felt their desire swirling like a dense fog, obscuring both his mind and vision, leaving him to listen only to the furious beating of his heart. They met for coffee, walked in the park, went for dinner. While all these weren’t strange things to do with your best friend and skating partner of 20 years , things just seemed more natural and a little too close between them. Scott’s hands absentmindedly stroked the back of her hand as they ate their dinner and miraculously she didn’t pull away, that comfortable trust between them settling like a soft blanket over their friendship.

 He could see the smiles of their families and friends, the people that had carried them and encouraged them their whole lives. The people that made everything possible in his life. He wrapped Tess under his arm and picked her down off the podium, their warm bodies pressed together as they shared this moment together. It was all worth it just to see her smile like that. Their gaze locked, shining green staring into deep brown, his mind was swirling with all the images of her that regularly ran through his head, some memories, others indecent thoughts but they all clouded his brain.

He was drowning under these suppressed feelings and as an emotional person, it was so hard to gain a grasp on what was real and what was in his head but he felt sure she knew how he was feeling or at least she felt the same way. She had never shied away from his touch, even when it was a little too intimate or away from the program. She never turned away from his hugs and kisses, as he regularly showered her with affection, her face smiling back as he cradled her face softly or placed a hand on the small of her back. She dragged him through the crowd to meet their families and he knew then, he knew that he was in love with Tessa Virtue.

 

**5 hours earlier**

_"Settle down with me, cover me up, cuddle me in"_

 

_~ Tessa ~_

 Her hands were shaking as she gripped the plastic cup filled with some non-descript red wine, adrenaline still pulsing through her veins after their climatic performance earlier. Her head was spinning, the lights, the cameras, everyone congratulating them; it was all too much, all at once, she couldn’t think straight. Just being able to feel the blood pumping around her body was too much to cope with, let alone the dull ache in her lower body, which had been steadily accumulating throughout the afternoon. She was so lost in her own world when she felt his warm hand slide across her back, pulling her into the present and grounding her thoughts.

It was a touch that was so normal to them after 20 years of skating together, but this time his palm on her back sent noticeable shivers up her spine. “Hey T, you cold?” He looked at her with those big Hazel eyes, so warm and friendly that she could easily get so lost in them. “Hey.” Her voice felt tiny as he leant down to kiss her cheek, the rich masculine scent of his aftershave swarming her senses as his neck brushed past her. Long tendrils of soft hair brushed past her cheek making her smile as the fibres tickled her soft skin. “You need another drink?”

He could be so sweet and caring towards her, their gazes locking in such a way that was probably so unnerving to the rest of the world but this felt perfect and so natural to them that it was just like being home. He pulled her into a bear hug, tucking her under his arm and kissing her forehead so softly and gently; his lips brushing softly through her hairline.

 Tessa had to close her eyes and focus on controlling her breathing, as his body came closer to hers. She couldn’t lose it now, the shreds of self-control that she has been holding onto for the last two years were just disappearing into the atmosphere. Her hands remain tightly gripped on her plastic cup, so that she was distracted enough that her hands didn’t touch any part of Scott’s body; that would be a disaster waiting to happen. It felt like the electric anticipation between them was like a ticking time bomb, ready to explode at any given moment. She felt giddy and nervous, the warmth of the wine swelling through her chest as she took big gulps. She stayed silent while the rest of their team mates, laughed, joked and gossiped around them.

There was plenty of alcohol flowing and it was a night for celebration but Tessa felt on edge and anxious. She needed to be alone with him, they needed to finally give into this torture that had been following them round for majority of their adult lives. Things had definitely intensified between them in the last two years; the more familiar touches, the occasional hotel bed sharing, falling asleep together on her couch, then Scott just staying because it was easier.

They had spent so much time together in the last two years, she wasn’t sure how she would be able to adjust to him not being there with her all the time. Things were always close and comfortable between them; their intense counselling and therapy had set them up for their 20 year ‘marriage’; helping them navigate through trust and communication issues more efficiently. The one thing that their experts hadn’t prepared them for was the inevitability that their openness and honesty with each other would lead to them falling in love with each other, and as much as she had tried to suppress it and push it away, she knew she was in love with Scott Moir.

When did this happen? When did the line start blurring between them? But she knew in the back of her mind when they had crossed that carefully drawn line.  One Sunday morning late in 2016, Tessa had miraculously woken up before Scott. He had ended up staying over after they had a few too many beers for him to drive home. It was a little strange that they were sharing her bed rather than him sleeping in the guest bedroom, but she didn’t think too much about it. It was just Scott.  Her eyes were blurry as she opened them to the October sunlight streaming through her curtains. She was too hot and felt Scott’s warm body close behind her. Her mind focussed on the rise and fall of his chest, letting her breathing slide into a gentle rhythm matching his, the way they had done for so many years. She snuggled closer into his side trying to fall back asleep. This is what best friends do right? Totally normal, she tried to tell herself as she closed her eyes.

 The more and more she focussed on him, the more she could feel the heat emanating from his hard body, she could feel his breath hot and wet on the back of her neck. The feeling of his face so close to hers was comforting and agitating at the same time, his thick brown hair tickling her neck and his muscular arm was curling so tightly around her body. She felt soothed and comforted by his presence; their co-dependency had increased alarmingly since their return to professional figure skating. Before she knew what was really happening, she could feel her body tightening slightly as she pressed herself back against Scott, wiggling her hips slightly so she fit better into his curled-up shape.

 That’s when she felt it, she could feel his hard cock pressing into the curve of her arse. She should have jumped up and gone to shower or make them poached eggs immediately, but she didn’t. She held her breath and dared to press back a little harder, intrigued by how he felt. He was hot and hard, an insistent pressure against her cleft. She lost her mind a little in that moment, the wetness pooling between her legs as she closed her eyes and dared to imagine what he looked like beneath his boxers. It felt so wrong and so right at the same time. She wanted to reach behind and touch him, just to hold him and see how he felt.

She exhaled the shaky breath that she didn’t even realise she was holding. Her heart pounding in her throat and her once steady breathing now erratic. Her hand twitched over her bony hip as she skirted her fingers over her own body instead, feeling goosebumps erupt on her skin. Her fingers twitched in the waistband of her tiny silk pyjama shorts. She knew she shouldn’t be doing this right now, especially not with her best friend lying right next to her sleeping peacefully, but she couldn’t help it, she was so turned on right now. She hadn’t had sex in such a long time and he was here right next to her, his hard cock pressing into her, making her squirm.

Her slim fingers slipped below her pyjamas and into her lace knickers. Tessa circled her fingertips around her wet cunt, her arousal easily wetting her fingers. Her body twitched as she pushed inside herself gently, one finger easing in first before she slid in a second. She gasped at the tight feeling of being filled, her hips lifting slightly at the pressure. She looked over at Scott, as she slid her fingers in and out of herself, marvelling at the sight of his toned abdomen peeking out underneath his T-shirt. She wanted to wake him, wanted to straddle him and ride him to the end of the world, but she soon pulled herself out of her trance the moment she accidentally gasped his name between open mouthed breaths, as her fingers toyed with her soaked cunt.

She clamped her mouth shut and immediately looked over at Scott as she registered what she had let slip. She felt Scott stirring beside her, his eyes slowly fluttering open. Tessa quickly pulled her fingers out of her knickers and pulled the duvet around herself, parting her body away from Scott. “T you alright?” His voice was husky and deep from sleep, his fingers brushing gently through her hair, pushing it from her face, almost soothing her. She tried desperately to cover up the breathlessness in her voice. “Yeah I’m fine thanks, just going for a shower.” She quickly threw the covers off herself and grabbed her towel, hurrying to leave the room and escape the tension between them. What she didn’t see after she left to shower was Scott burying his face in her pillow, gripping is hard cock in his hand and groaning her name as he came undone thinking about what he had just accidentally witnessed.

 Tess was pulled back from her sordid memories by Kaitlyn tapping her on the shoulder and pulling her from underneath Scott’s arm into a great big hug! “I’m so proud of you.” Her voice was so high pitched and excited, Tessa held her friend tighter, absentmindedly missing the feeling of Scott’s body pressed against hers. God she was in so deep, it was almost embarrassing. When did she start to spiral so far out of control, she needed some more red wine and she needed it fast. Chiddy and Andrew came up with more drinks and cheers, wanting to take photos and selfies with the champions. Tess and Scott gladly obliged their bodies coming back together with a palpable fizz of electricity. She definitely needed more to drink to get through this night.

 

**3 hours earlier**

_"Lie down with me, and hold me in your arms"_

  _~ Scott ~_

 

She was so perfect and giggly, the alcohol and the adrenaline from the day making him light headed but just seeing her there laughing and dancing filled his heart with joy. She was so giddy, it was hilarious. Her hands sliding down the front of his shirt as she pressed a bit too hard against his body for balance while they danced. Beer sloshed everywhere, her red flannel damp with spilt drinks from the night. Their dancing was so off kilter but they still moved as one; she wasn’t too drunk but she was definitely tipsy and it was so funny to watch. She sat back on a chair while Scott leant on the arm, his hands absent-mindedly tangling in her long dark hair as they both got their breath back. In that moment they totally forgot that they were in the room with their friends and teammates. She ran her warm hand up his exposed arm, the sparks flying between them as her eyes looked up into his.

It felt like that final moment of their performance all over again. The lust in her wide green eyes was unmistakable, her teeth worrying her bottom lip as she looked at him. Scott found himself groaning slightly, this was exactly how he wanted her to look, but wasn’t how he wanted this. He didn’t want them to be drunk and horny, he wanted this to be about their love for each other, their unmistakable bond and the chemistry between them. Maybe the alcohol was helping to make them bolder, how could he possibly be nervous of approaching his lifelong skating partner? This was so different though, this wasn’t him suggesting a new skate pattern, routine or song. This was him confessing his deeply suppressed feelings for her, with no guarantee that her feelings were anything other than lust. His hand slid from her hair down to her neck, feeling the rapid thumping of her pulse beneath her soft skin, as he watched her eyelids flutter. Now was there opportunity, how could they get out of here with no one noticing?

Scott leant down and pressed his lips against her ear, it was now or never and he had to muster the courage to ask her. “T….Do you want to get out of here?” She giggled even more as he spoke softly in her ear. She didn’t say anything just nodded slowly, her teeth still sinking into her plump lip and making it hard for him to focus. His hands snaked around her hips pulling her off the chair and into his arms, where they stood pressed up against each other for a few moments, synchronising their breathing in their usual pre-skate hug. “You ready?” She wove her fingers in-between his in their usual way, her pinky between his middle and index finger, and the world fell into place when their hands were interlocked. “Yeah let’s go.” Her voice was so small and shaky, Scott could feel that she was nervous. They must have been thinking the same thing because they usually do, they’ve spent so much time together that they often feel like one person.

Her hands are clammy beneath his and both their steps are wobbly as they attempt to slink away. “Guys, guys….Oi Scott, Tess! Where are you guys going? This party is for you two!”  Shit! Chiddy had spotted them. “I’m just taking T back to her room, she’s a mess.” Scott laughed and Tess spun round in his arms, pretending to twirl like a ballerina. Chiddy just laughed at her. “Drunk Tessa is the best. No worries guys, congratulations for today and see you tomorrow.” He could probably tell what was going on as he grinned wildly at Scott. Most of the world could see their love for one another except perhaps the only people that were meant to see it.

They thought that their escape was perfect and well executed, as they danced through the corridors of Canada House, being stupid and funny, their eyes never leaving each other’s. When they reached Tessa’s room first, she slid her key card in the door, pushing it open with perhaps a little too much force. She stumbled into her room and Scott stood wide eyed in the doorway, almost in disbelief of what was about to unfold. He felt so nervous and almost more sick than before their Olympic free dance, but the one person who cured his nerves was on the other side of the door and he wasn’t sure he could touch her right now without ripping off her clothes.

He was broken out of his trance by her giggly voice “Scotty? Are you coming in or not?” She was leaning on the door, her tiny body leaning towards his, he could feel his heart beating at 100 miles an hour. Scott stepped into the room and took a deep breath. This was it, he felt like a virginal teenager, they could quite easily mess up their carefully built partnership if anything went wrong. Horror struck him, what if he had read the signs wrong? What if she just wanted to talk or cuddle like they usually did? She was standing in front of him, her long dark hair loose and her white Canada top nestled beneath her flannel. Even in her team Canada gear she looked perfect. Scott felt braver, as his hands naturally reached for her waist, settling comfortably on her hips. 

In his bravery, he drew her body closer to his own, his thumbs brushing against the waistband of her jeans. The skin on her lower stomach was so soft and warm, as his knuckles stroked her bare skin. Tessa closed her eyes and allowed his keen hands to slide over her body. He could hear her breath coming in pants, spilling from her plush lips. Scott kicked the door closed with his foot, the slam making Tess open her eyes wide. His hands pushed up her white shirt, feeling every muscle in her back, all hidden underneath a blanket of soft, smooth skin. Slowly he spun her and backed her gently against the door to the room, her green eyes wide and wanting.

Scott leant closer to her, their faces inches away from each other’s, he could feel the soft blow of her breath against his face, her hands curling around his back and sliding up his shirt, an exact mirror image of the caresses he was giving her. “T?” His voice was deep and croaky but he had to make sure she was ok. “Yeah Scott?” Her voice a breathless whisper, her green eyes piercing his soul as she looked up at him. “Are you sure this is what we want?” He had to ask her, he had to make sure she was ok with this.

She nodded and her hands pulled him closer. “This is what I’ve always wanted.” He swallowed hard, wide eyed at her deep confession. The next thing Scott knew, Tessa had pressed her soft sweet lips against his, her mouth opening gently as his tongue skirted the inside of her lip. She tasted incredible, like warm honey and red wine. Their mouths opened wider to each other as they grew more and more confident. Tessa’s hands tangled in the back of his hair, pulling him closer to her and holding him in place. Their kiss was on the border between gentle and loving and frenzied and desperate. Their bodies clinging to each other and taking their sweet time, as their tongues tangled together, mapping uncharted territory. Yes, they had kissed before but not like this, not with so much love, emotion and joy behind it.

 

**3 hours earlier**

" _Your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck."_

 

_~ Tessa ~_

Her body quivered as Scott’s cool hands brushed under the waistband of her jeans. She gasped as his tongue intruded her slightly parted lips, licking the inside of her mouth in insistent and electric movements. Her hands twisted behind his neck, pulling his head closer to hers as she deepened their kiss. The rushes of adrenaline and anxiety flowing out of her body and into Scott’s, as his hands slid up her back, holding her tightly to his hard body. She could feel how turned on he was, as his hips ground steadily against hers. Those tiny circular motions rubbing her exactly the right way as he gripped her hips. She felt like a giggly teenager about to lose her virginity, as Scott’s fingers toyed with the zip and button on her jeans, his strong hands pushing them down to her ankles. His breathing was hot and heavy on her neck, as he closed his mouth around the delicate skin between her shoulder and collarbone, sucking lightly and making her head swirl.

His fingers pushed her shirt over her shoulders, the heavy fabric pooling into a heap onto the floor, without his mouth never leaving her neck. The intensity of the feelings flooding through her body was rapidly increasing, as she released a stifled moan of Scott’s name from her wet lips. She felt him stop and heard his breath hitch, as he listened to her moan of enjoyment; a sound that she's sure he's never heard like this before. Scott stepped back slightly, her body suddenly felt cold from the loss of his warmth against her. Their eyes locked and he looked at her as though she hung the stars; the adoration and longing in his hazel eyes was far too powerful for her to take right now. Especially not while she was standing with her jeans around her ankles, her skimpy lace knickers soaked with her arousal and her nipples painfully hard under her white team Canada t-shirt.

She closed her eyes and gulped as she avoided Scott’s direct stare. She felt his fingers pull the hem of her top over her head, the cool air rushed around her body, causing goosebumps to erupt all over her pale skin. His breathing was coming in heavy pants, as he watched her shrug her jeans and socks off that were clumsily hanging around her ankles. She suddenly felt so shy and under-dressed in her thin black lingerie, while Scott was still fully dressed in his Canadian kit. He looked at her and smiled widely, his hand caressing her cheek and jawline ever so softly. “T, you’re so god-damn perfect, do you know that?” She couldn’t help but stifle a giggle and bite her lip as she listened to his words. Why did he have to do this to her? “Scott…please.” She couldn’t help the words spilling from her lips, she needed him, she needed relief from the incessant torture of the last two years of growing lust. “Patience T, if we're doing this then I want to do this properly.” His jacket and shirt joined the pile of her discarded clothes on a heap in the middle of the room. She let out a heavy breath as she drank in Scott's body. 

His chest was strong and muscular, leaner and more defined that ever before. The deep V of muscles leading to the waistband of his jeans was making her swallow hard. She dared to lean closer and run her trembling hands on his hot bare skin, her fingers carefully tracing the outlines of his muscles. She had obviously felt his hard body through his costumes over the years, but this was so new to her, feeling him naked. It was an explosion for the senses as she pressed their bare skin together, the warmth of their bodies sending shivers through her, the tingling feeling in her groin intensifying as she clamped her thighs together to try and suppress the feelings.

“Tess..” He whispered her name into the air like a sordid mantra, as he tilted his hips towards her, his erection throbbing against her aching cleft. His hardness against her was sending a flood of warmth spiralling through her body. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, burying her head into his neck as she inhaled his scent. He smelt delightful, a scent that was so uniquely Scott, she would know it anywhere. The next thing she knew he was on his knees in front of her, like at the end of their ‘Latch’ performance. Before she could compute what was happening, Scott’s fingers were gliding up her thighs, sliding across the smooth skin up to his promised destination. It took everything in her power to not let the feelings overtake her tired body, knowing that once he touched her properly it wouldn’t take a lot to make her scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to have left it on such a devious cliff-hanger and yes the rating changed because it's about to get hot and sexy in South Korea ;) Thanks for reading and for all your lovely comments and kudos!!


	3. Every bond you break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up where they left off after they closed the door to Tessa’s room. It’s always intense when you’ve wanted something for such a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe this is what you all asked for! Sorry that I left my last chapter on a cliff-hanger, which you may want to go back and read :) I warn you before you progress that this is wonderfully smutty and feels weird that it’s real people so Tessa if you’re reading I’m sorry haha but this is all your fault! 
> 
> Thanks in advance for kudos and comments :)

**3 hours earlier**

_”I’m falling for your eyes but they don’t know me yet.”_

~ Tessa - continued ~

His hands felt cool against her warm skin, every brush of his fingers sent sparks shooting from the tips of her fingers to the ends of her toes. Scott hooked his fingers in the sides of her lace knickers and slid them graciously down her legs, his eyes never leaving her sweet cunt as the little scrap of lace pooled at her ankles.

“T” he breathed out heavily, sounding both shocked and in awe, still not taking his eyes away from her body. The tension between them was palpable, like a thick cloud of electricity, crackling in anticipation. She watched Scott swallow hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he licked his lips, reaching back up to caress her thighs and drawing her body closer to him.

Tessa squirmed at the sensation, Scott had of course touched her thighs so many times on the ice, for lifts and spins. It was different this time, this wasn’t over tights, with gloves or through yoga pants, this was just his fingers running over her bare skin. His hands moved upwards as he grazed his fingertips over her, just a fraction, enough to make her breath catch and a low murmur spill from her gaping lips.

“Scott….please…just touch me already.” She knew that she could be bossy sometimes, but this really wasn’t something she wanted teasing about. Scott grinned at her, his long hair delightfully mussed from her fingers, as he slid his finger across her soaked and tender flesh. Tessa gasped at the sensation, totally not expecting it to feel quite so intense. Then again waiting for something for two years (maybe longer?) tends to have that kind of effect.

Scott’s fingertrips worked her gently, spreading her wetness all around, before sliding two fingers inside her, agonisingly slowly. “Jeez Tess….You feel incredible.” His voice was tiny and stuck in his throat, as he proceeded to pump his fingers inside her tight cunt. The pressure was just enough to make her squirm but not quite enough to make her scream. His name fell from her lips in a plea for him to speed up his attentions, as her hands gripped his hair to keep her as grounded as possible. She didn’t want to get lost in this moment. 

* * *

 Scott’s mouth locked on her hip bone as he gently sucked her soft skin, his hand shamelessly pushing her to her limits. “How long have you been this wet for me T?” Oh God! Scott talking dirty to her was one of the things she had wondered about during her musings on his sex life. Unsurprisingly, it turned her on even more, helping by the fact that his voice was deep and hoarse from shouting and drinking.

Shivers erupted over her whole body as she drank in the sight of him. His face pressed against her stomach as he knelt in front of her. She couldn’t think of an answer. What would she say? That she had wanted him like this for the last 2 years? “All day…” these were the only words she could manage as Scott pushed another finger inside her tight heat. His lips brushing feather light kisses over her abdomen and hips, heading lower with every touch.

Tessa’s fingers wove through his soft hair, it was such a good length to grip. She felt like her legs were going to give way under the intensity of the pleasure. Her body was pressed against the door, which helped stabilise her a little, or so she thought, until Scott kissed her right _there_. She had to stifle her delighted moans as his tongue slid over her swollen clit. The sensation was unbelievable as fire raced through her body.

She always knew their sex would be intense if (or when), they gave in to their two year celibacy. Scott’s passion and fire with her endless drive, coupled with their athleticism was a dangerous mix. Power and lust could be a heady combination. His mouth closed fully over her, as he licked and sucked her sensitive cunt. His tongue gliding effortlessly over her and making her cry and scream for him. Her lips were red and swollen from trying to stifle the animalistic noises that were spilling from her mouth. Scott slid his hand up the back of her leg and pulled it over his shoulder, opening her up to him like a blooming flower.

 

“Scott…yes…Scott.” Her hands gripped him even more as his tongue worked faster, delving deeper, pushing harder, constantly teasing her with varied pressure. She could feel all the muscles in her body tensing as Scott was reaching his goal. His fingers filled her wonderfully as his tongue teased her clit. Her whole body tightened, the muscles in her core aching, as she bucked her hips against him, the waves of pleasure rippling through her exhausted body.

“Scott!!” She cried out as the fire rampaged through her groin and down to her toes, tears burning her eyes, as her climax scattered all sane thoughts. She heard Scott growl as his mouth pressed fully against her throbbing cunt, drawing out all the sensations from her overly sensitive skin. “Yes…oh god…yes!!” her fingers twisted in his long hair, nails digging into his scalp as Tessa ground her hips recklessly against his mouth, desperate for the friction as she could feel the fire building again. “Scott, I need you.”

She was losing her mind the the sensations of it all, she needed him to draw her back and help her stay present. His left hand released its grip on her thigh and their fingers tangled together just as she came again. Her back arched and her exhausted body jolted against the wall. Beads of sweat glided down the back of her neck and over her collarbone as she panted through her exhilaration. Her whole body was shaking, as Scott pulled away from her, slowly withdrawing his fingers, so not to hurt her. Tessa collapsed onto his lap, in a boneless pile of rubble, the sensation of her orgasms still rumbling through her exhausted body.

* * *

Tessa came around to the sensation of Scott kissing her neck and nuzzling her flushed cheek. She lifted her head to look at him suddenly feeling so vulnerable that she was stark naked and he was still in his jeans. His chest was warm against hers, the glowing in her body still radiating as she brushed her hands over the back of his neck. Scott’s hands cradling her body gently against his and brushing soft circles across her exposed back. “Hey Kiddo.” His voice was soft and tender as he brushed a strand of dark hair off her sticky forehead.

 

“Scott..please don’t call me that when I’m sat on you like this. It makes me feel about 10 years old again.” She scrunched her face into a pout as his hands glided down her arms, rubbing and scratching her lightly. He laughed and she couldn’t help but erupt into a fit of giggles. Scott’s laugh could light up the room and he never failed to make her smile, not once in 20 years. “Ok T, I won’t. I really don’t want to picture you at 10 right now.”

His right hand snaked around her waist and pulled her naked body closer to his. She could feel his cock hard beneath her as she settled on his knee, her legs wrapped around his hips. They looked at each other, getting lost in the eyes that she had been looking into for the last 21 years. Wide and appreciative, his gaze was all for her and often made her feel so loved.

Scott’s hands glided up her back as his lips grazed her neck and collarbone, gently sucking the soft skin there. She couldn’t help but shiver and moan under his calm caresses. “Are you cold Tess?” His voice was full of concern as he bought his eyes back to her face. She bit her lip as she looked down at him, his pupils wide and fiery. She snuggled her body closer, closing the gap between them and relishing the feeling of their skin against each other’s.  “They’re mostly happy shivers.” She said, a little sheepishly because she was embarrassed about the magnitude of the orgasm that he had given her. “…but I am a little cold.” She quickly added.

 

Scott kissed her wordlessly, and she felt like she would melt into his mouth at that moment. “Let’s get you in the shower and warmed up T. I can’t have you going cold on me.” Scott was so caring that it was nauseating sometimes, but then again she knew she wouldn’t have it any other way. “Plus, you’ve kind of soaked me, I’ll need a shower too…and some new jeans by the looks of things.” He said wiggling his eyebrows and grinning, clearly proud of the wet patch that she had left on the front of his jeans.

Tessa blushed so hard at his statement before curling her fist into a ball and punching him straight in his chest. Scott was shaking with laughter at her feeble attempt of a punch. The next thing she knew, his arms were securely under her thighs and he was lifting her while she was wrapped her legs around his waist. He lifted her effortlessly both off and on the ice and there was no one she trusted more.

As Scott carried her to the bathroom, their foreheads brushed and their breathing became more erratic, she couldn’t help but think back to their portrayal of Carmen. Maybe that was where it all started, she thought smiling to herself at the thought of the twisted and messy dance they had been performing for all these years.

 

* * *

  **2 hours earlier**

_”This feeling I won’t forget, so kiss me like you want to be loved”_

_~ Scott ~_

 

The shower in Tessa and Kaitlyn’s bathroom was tiny and he was unsure they would both fit, but the thought of her so close to him under the jets of hot water was making his cock ache for her so much. He had dreamt of this moment for as long as he could remember having those sorts of feelings for Tessa.

It hadn’t happened all at once, it was a slow and gradual realisation that occurred due to the inevitable build-up of sexual tension between them. Around the time of their Carmen performance, when Tessa was portraying a devious seductress, Scott started thinking about her more in that way than like his best friend. Images of her straddling him and looking down on him as she rocked her hips, haunted his dreams every now and again, especially after long days spent together training for Sochi.

Their partnership was stronger than ever after Tessa’s surgeries and their shared goal of gold at the next Olympics pulled them closer and closer together in the most inconceivable way. They never broached it, never addressed what was bubbling just below the surface, for fear of losing the delicate balance that they had so careful built over their career.

Their lines had always been a little blurred, especially in Canton where their teenage years threw up a whole new element of angst and sexual feelings into their friendship. They had shared drunken kisses after parties, touched each other secretly under the covers when their host parents were away or found themselves in each other’s’ beds for comfort before a competition. It was messy, complicated, passionate and all-consuming and it had to stop before it damaged their relationship beyond repair.

 

* * *

 

 

Scott looked over at her in that tiny bathroom; Tessa looked nervous standing by the sink and covering her naked body in embarrassment.  “Come here T. Let me hold you.” Boldly, Scott evened up the playing field by shoving his jeans and boxers off roughly. He stood proudly in front of her, totally naked and never taking his eyes off her.

He watched intently as her gorgeous green eyes took in his body, her gaze gliding over his athletic form. Her eyes fixated on his painfully hard cock, jutting out in front of him. Scott couldn’t take his eyes off her as her tongue glided across her lips, wetting them at the sight of him standing naked in front of her. God, this girl was pure sin and he loved her for it.

She closed the gap between them, her eyes sparkling and her long dark hair covering her shoulders. His breathing wracked his chest as her hands slipped around the back of his neck and twisted in his hair. She pulled him down to meet her eager mouth. Their lips met in a tangle of desperate kisses, heated and opened mouthed, as their tongues collided to taste each other eagerly. They had been so deprived of each other since they were around sixteen and it was all too much. It was all consuming and Scott had to grip onto Tessa’s waist to keep him present.

 

The exhilaration of being with her was so similar to the adrenaline rush of being on the ice in competition; Scott had to take a deep breath as she pushed him gently backwards into the shower. The stream of water was almost scalding as it hit the back of his neck, the hot droplets skimming his tired and aching muscles. Tessa’s hands tangled in his, their palms locked in their handhold as they started at each other, eyes saying what voices have struggled to say for the past few years.

The magnitude of their relationship was too much for both of them to grapple sometimes. She gently broke their handhold as her fingers skimmed down his chest and over his abdomen, the hard muscles rippling under her expert touch. Scott’s body erupted in goosebumps as her slim fingers trailed lower, through the hair on his belly and finally to his groin. His throat was closed in a tight vice as Tessa gripped his cock in her hands. She was soft and tender at first, stroking him slowly and surely, her grip tightening to the frequency of his growls and moans. Scott grabbed Tessa’s hips to steady himself, his back pressed against the cold tiles.

The next thing he knew, she was on her knees in the bottom of the shower. Her mouth felt tight and hot against his cock as she licked up his shaft; fire surged through his belly as Tessa closed her mouth around him. Her tongue lapping gentle circles around his weeping cock head. He couldn’t bring himself to look down at her, in case he came too quickly, so he wove his hands into her dark hair, and closed his eyes. He was clutching her tightly but not enough to hurt her.

 

He wanted her to set the pace and was desperately trying not to rock his hips but he wanted to fuck her mouth so much. One of Tessa’s hands was gripping his arse tightly, he could feel her nails pressing into his hard flesh, while the other hand wrapped around his cock, sliding his skin slowly up and down in time with her mouth. It was torturous and sinful, blissful and euphoric, all at the same time. She had done this to him once before, when they were younger and more naïve, a clash of teeth, lips and saliva, but this was the pinnacle of pure eroticism.

Scott dared to look down and he saw the most beautiful sight in his life; her dark head was bobbing in front of him and then her piercing green eyes stared up at him. She gazed wide eyed at him as she drew his cock out of her mouth, hollowing her cheeks and then letting him sink right to the back of her throat. “Holy fuck Tessa.” He could feel his balls tighten as she swallowed him further, his hips having a mind of their own as they ground with her rhythm, he was so close.

He had to tell her how good this felt, how close he was, not wanting to take her by surprise. “Tess I’m going to cum, where do you want me?” His chest was heaving and his body burning, an intense fire rolling through his lower body. Tessa responded silently by speeding up, she was absolutely determined to take him there as her lips tightened around his cock.

He could feel the blood pulsing around his body, his heart beating faster and faster, sweat was prickling his skin from the hot water and steam in the shower. As the intensity of the feelings flowing through him amplified, Scott wove his fingers in Tessa’s damp hair, one hand pressed against the tile wall. Scott moaned her name in a deep growl as he hit his peak, his body shuddering through his climax, the waves of powerful heat pulsing through him as watched Tessa swallow down his release.

Her eyes were closed, eyelashes fluttering and her hands gripped him closer to her. “T..slow, slow.” She was in the throes of passion that she hadn’t stopped even though he had finished; the sensitivity was far too much for him to take. Tessa released him gently and looked up at him with so much adoration that Scott couldn’t help but sink down onto his knees and join her in the bottom of the shower. His fingers grazing her cheeks and over her red lips before he kissed her softly and slowly, tasting himself on her mouth.

Their foreheads pressed against each other as their breathing regulated, their fingers tangled together against Tessa’s chest. Scott could hear her heart beating wildly as he stroked his spare hand through her half damp hair. “Let me take you to bed T.” He whispered softly into her ear, his words dripping with desire. Scott watched as she nodded slowly, his heart flipping in disbelief that this moment was actually happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now.....isn’t that what champions deserve! So pleased that these two finally gave in to their desires! Obviously real people and I don’t know what they did after they won gold but hopefully it involved each other and showers!


	4. I’ll be watching you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment we have all been waiting for after these two opened the floodgates of emotion! Those precious moments that lead up to the crescendo of their gold medal celebrations together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s getting hot in here....phew these two are something else. Read this while picturing those not so platonic neck kisses, heart eyes, intense sexual gazes and fingers running through hair. The final chapter in the build up to their sexy night of celebration!

1 hour earlier

 

~ Tessa ~

 

Tessa’s heart was beating like a runaway train, she was sure that Scott could hear and feel it as it threatened to fly from her chest any minute. She still couldn’t believe it that after all these years he wanted her.

Their craving for each other was like an all-consuming desire that was threatening to burn them both. Their bodies broken and exhausted from competition, skating, winning, yet he still wanted to hold her close to him and finally claim her as his own.

 

She couldn’t imagine a moment that they could be closer to each other, than they were on the ice, where their bodies and minds were almost one; but the mere through of him fully inside her made her stomach flip.

They were almost one person, two single souls twinned together and separated merely by flesh. Their heartbeats and breathing often syncing together and calming both of them whenever they felt nervous and tentative. Scott’s last words had her body crawling with nerves, the feeling of butterflies had increased tenfold as he took her hand and silently led her to the bedroom.  

 

Their fingers were interlocked in their signature handhold, she could feel how clammy their palms were as they pressed together. She swallowed hard remembering the moment they had first twinned their fingers like this. It felt so natural and so complete, in a way that being together had always felt, but now it was so much more. It was all so real now that their hidden feelings for each other had been allowed to flow like the purest rivers.

 

 

It had been a warm spring day in March 2017 and the snow was thawing in Montreal, they were just a few weeks from the Worlds and both of them were a bag of nerves. Practicing didn’t seem to help, their breathing didn’t really seem to help, talking to Marie and Patch didn’t seem to help.

They decided to take a break from the rink and headed to their favourite cafe for a break and a drink. They both stared at each other from across the table as they waited for their drinks, wondering if they were doing the right thing.

 

Tessa tore her gaze from his beautiful hazel eyes because she didn’t think she could stand to see the worry and hurt emanating from him, it just cut her too deep. Neither of them could speak, they just couldn’t vocalise their fears about the comeback. They literally felt like they were plunging head first off a cliff.

The next thing she knew her small hands were being enveloped by his larger warm ones. “T, talk to me please.” The sincerity in his voice cut her to the bone. Her voice was quite as she let him into her head. “What if we’ve done the wrong thing?”

She watched him swallow hard, as he interlocked their fingers on the table. “Being back here with you and skating could never be the wrong thing Tess. It’s just you and me Kiddo.”

She couldn’t help but smile when he called her that.  “I know, I just worry that we’ve taken a step that’s too big. What if we don’t make the Olympics, or medal at any competition?” She was fighting back tears in the corners of her eyes, which was so unusual for Tessa.

 

“It doesn’t matter Tess, we did this for us. We are in this together, no matter what happens I’m here and I love you.” His lips pressing gently to the back of her hand, caressing her knuckles like a whisper. Her throat closed and her breath caught as she heard the words leave his lips. They loved each other but their declarations hadn’t ever seemed so real or so raw.

Their fingers interlinked, palms pressed together over the table as she locked her little finger between his. Scott bought their joined hands to his lips and kissed the back of her hand so tenderly that she had to close her eyes, because if she looked at his wide hazel eyes and soft floppy hair, she knew she would lose it. 

 

They were sat of the edge of her single bed back at Canada house in Pyeong Chang, in the room she shared with Kaitlyn. Scott’s towel was wrapped tightly round his waist, the water clinging to his chest, with fine droplets dripping off his hair and down onto his broad shoulders.

Tessa gripped the fluffy white towel, that he had wrapped her up in, closer to her body, afraid to let anything break the bond between them. Scott turned to face her, brushing strands of damp hair away from her face. His fingers brushed over her lips and across her cheek bone to finally tuck her hair behind her ear.

 

“Tessa.” It was a whisper but it was a declaration at the same time. She could hear the want in his voice. The desperation that was cracking through his carefully build facade. Both of them knew that this was possible, that this was coming. Their love and desire for each other had built like an inevitability that eventually crashed across them like waves smashing into the shore. They needed the distance between them to close.

Scott’s hand trailed down to the top of her towel, gently tugging the soft fabric as Tessa took no time at all to yield to his advances. Their eyes locked in an intense gaze. Every fleck of colour in his eyes was alight with desire as she worried her lip gently watching the towel fall around her body as Scott’s sure hands skimmed down her neck and across her collarbone.

 

It was cool in the room and her nipples stood on end, while her skin prickled with goosebumps. She could hear that Scott’s breathing was shallow as he looked down at her body, the light glinting off her belly button piercing in the dimly lit room. Scott slid his palm down her sternum before brushing a thumb gently across her pink nipple, eliciting a strangled moan of excitement from Tessa. She could feel her stomach clench and her cunt tighten at the gentle pressure of him toying with her like this.

 

The next thing she knew, Tessa could feel his hot breath on her chest as his mouth enveloped her breast. She threw her head back exposing her trembling body to his eager mouth. Her lips gaped open as soft moans echoed around the room, while Scott gently licked and tugged at her sweet nipples.

Her hands drifted through his wet hair tugging sharply as he bit her. “Ahhhhh Scott!” She cried out and the flames shot right though her body, her thighs quivering as she felt his hands brush down her hips and push her towel onto the floor, his mouth never leaving her breasts as he moved his ministrations from one to another.

 

Tessa’s body was shaking as Scott curved his hand around her arse and pulled her naked body onto his lap. “Yes Scott...please.” She could feel his erection hitting her cunt but the towel in between them was preventing her feeling him properly.

Scott’s mouth was back on his favourite spot on her neck, his hot breath hitting the baby hairs around her face. “Tessa, my beautiful Tessa.” Her name sounded perfect coming from his mouth as he sucked her skin, the way he talked about her made her cheeks blush pink. In complete unison Scott’s hips pushed upwards to meet hers, as she unashamedly ground her slick cunt against him. She couldn’t remember ever being so out of control with want.

 

She was over consumed by the need to claim him, to feel him pulsing inside her, that while his hands were over her back, she pushed aside the towel underneath her and held him tightly in her hands, enjoying the feeling of his warmth and hardness.

Tessa reached across to the nightstand and grabbed a condom. She tore the packet quickly and slid it down over Scott’s throbbing cock, she simply couldn’t wait any longer to feel him inside her.

Her eyes met his and their smiles spoke more than words could ever possibly say. Their mouths met in a hot breathless tangle of desire as Tessa lifted herself up and sank down onto him, taking him fully to the hilt inside her. The feeling of them joined like this was exquisite, so much so that they had to stop and just take in the moment.

Their foreheads touched as they stared at each other, breathing erratic and heartbeats wild but starting to sync. She was about to rock forward and feel the full intensity of him inside her when he gripped her forearms gently yet forcefully. “Slow T, I won’t last long if you’re too quick.” He smiled sheepishly at her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and wove her fingers through his hair.

She took in every curve and plain of his face, his jaw, his nose and brows. Just looking at him like this after 21 years was like opening her eyes for the first time. This was their first time together and although there was no such thing as perfection, Tessa couldn’t believe that this didn’t come close to perfect.

 

1 hour earlier 

 ~ Scott ~

 

He kissed her softly as pulled back to look at her. “Tessa, before we do this. I wanted to let you know that I love you more than anything in this world. You mean absolutely everything to me and I really can’t ever remember not being in love with you.”

He could see the tear trickle down her face as he heard her cry and laugh at the same time. Her lips brushed against his and she was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted. “I love you too Scott, so much more than you know.” Even though winning Gold at the Olympics is the thing he will say is the best moment of his life, but what he really means is this moment right now. Tessa’s love was worth more than all of the medals in their career.

This feeling of elation was like nothing else wrong had experienced. Her moan as he tangled his tongue into her mouth was the sweetest sound to his ears (except her laugh cry) as her hips rocked gently, sliding onto Scott and taking him deeper every time.

He couldn’t help but moan as he felt how tight and hot she was around his throbbing cock. Scott thought that there wasn’t a better feeling in the world than being buried inside Tessa, with her fingers grasping his hair and her soft moans and cries filling his ears.

Scott slid his arm around her tight waist and turned them so that he was laying above her. He felt tessa’s thighs grip around his waist as she rocked her hips up to increase the friction between them. The sweat was glistening on both of the bodies, Tessa’s eyes were shining brightly in the low light as Scott plunged deeper inside her.

Her back arched off the bed after every thrust. Tessa’s hands gripped his arse cheeks as she held his body closer. “Scott Scott! Yes please give it to me.” She was a vision beneath him, her dark hair spread onto the white pillow, her pale skin shimmering and her lips parted to moan his name.

Scott gripped the headboard and thrust harder. “What do you want T? Tell me.” He wanted to hear her talk like that to him, to tell him how he could take her pleasure to the next level. “Fuck me harder.” Her voice was a breath of hot air against his flushed face as she tipped her head back.

Her words sparked something deep inside Scott, something primal and vicious that leapt from deep inside him. His passion was unfurled like a sleeping lion. “Holy fuck Tessa.” His knuckles gripped the headboard as he pushed harder and harder into her.

Her moans and cries were now incessant and from earlier in the night he knew she was close to the edge. The way her fingers gripped the muscles in his arse and her sweaty thighs wrapped around him to close the distance between them. “Scotty... what did we win today? Tell me Scott tell me.” He answered her with every thrust. “Fuck Tess we won gold....we won a gold medal!”

Her answering cries were music to his ears as he felt himself get closer. The fire tumbled through his body as she came all around him. The force of her cunt clenching underneath him made him lose his mind.

Stars hit him behind the eyes as he thrust home, Tessa’s nails marking his sweaty skin as she came. They both spiralled into the abyss together, their bodies collapsing and tangling into a heap of sweaty limbs and cheesy smiles. The sounds of their giggles, kisses and heavy breathing were the only noises echoing around the tiny room.

 

6 hours later

~ Tessa ~

The sunlight streamed through the gap in the blinds and Tessa stretched out her aching body. Her calfs were so tight as she pointed her toes under the covers, stretching out the taught muscles. She skimmed her hands over her lean body, pressing and feeling for sore spots. The sorest spot was between her legs as she smiled to herself remembering the antics that had occurred between her and Scott the night before.

She looked around and spotted the clock on the nightstand blinking 7am. It was so early and Tessa knew that they had to be up for the world press today but she didn’t want to face reality, she just wanted to snuggle under the covers with Scott. She rolled over and curled up against his hot back, feeling the warm tight muscles beneath his tanned skin.

She could feel herself getting damp between her thighs as she ran her fingers across Scott’s back and chest. She had to stop and get out of bed to pee, which bought her back to reality. Tessa swung her legs out of the tiny bed and left Scott snoring peacefully. He must be so shattered to have slept later than her.

She pulled on his discarded T-shirt and looked around at the state of the room. She laughed to herself at the mess, usually she was such a neat freak but this morning she was in such a state of bliss that she couldn’t bring herself to care about it.

She tiptoed into the bathroom and her eyes were drawn to the piles of clothes in the centre of the room which made her smile, especially seeing Scott’s boxers so haphazardly discarded on the tiles.

After a lengthy wee and a little soreness down there, she looked at herself in the mirror. She gasped in shock at the sight of herself. Her dark hair tangled, her green eyes sparkling and blotches of purple and red bruises, littered her neck and chest, standing out like ink on paper against her fade complexion.

She lifted up the hem of Scott’s shirt and noticed the red fingerprints pressed into her hips and that the inside of her thighs were covered in tiny bite mark bruises. Every brush of her fingers over them took her back to their night together, as she closed her eyes and imagined the feeling of Scott’s fingers on her body. Her eyes closed as her fingers drifted down to her cunt, she could feel how wet and needy she was at just the mere thought of him inside her. As she crept towards the door with a plan to wake Scott up very nicely, she was bought out of her head from a girly scream coming from the room.

Tessa pulled the bathroom door open, and held the hem of Scott’s t-shirt as low as she could to cover her as much as possible. She saw Kaitlyn standing in the doorway, still in last nights dress gawping at a half-naked Scott, whose gorgeous back and fine arse were exposed to the room, as the covers had fallen off him.

Tessa quickly put her fingers on her lips to hush Kaitlyn as she walked towards her friend, one hand pulling down the t-shirt. Tessa’s eyes were wide as Kaitlyn looked between Scott and then back at Tessa, then down to the discarded condom wrappers on the floor and their clothes, towels and the gold medals dotted around the room.

“Tess, what happened?” Her voice was a tiny squeak as she covered her mouth with her hand. Tessa chewed her lip in annoyance and scrunched up her nose, realising that there was absolutely no way out of this one. “Erm, Scott and I celebrated our win.” Kaitlyn burst out laughing at the absurd response from her friend. “Oh my god, you guys! So it finally happened!”

She leaped forward to hug Tessa, before realising that her friend was pretty much naked and noticed the bruises all down her neck and chest. “Holy shit Tessa! Have you seen your neck?” With that Tessa blushed bright red and pulled her hair over her neck. “Shhhh you’ll wake Scott and then it will be super awkward.” Tessa couldn’t help but look at the gorgeous man slumbering in her bed and feeling her heart fill with love.

“Ok Ok! Just let me grab some clothes and I’ll go and get showered and changed in Andrew’s room. I definitely don’t want to be alone with you two!” Kaitlyn turned to her side and grabbed jeans, a jumper and her wash bag before pulling the door closed and winking at Tessa.

Scott rolled over and all he saw were a dazzling pair of green eyes looking down at him. The next thing he knew their lips were pressed together and her beautiful naked body was hovering over him. It’s safe to say they definitely weren’t early or even on time for breakfast with their team mates.

They were grateful for the silent support from their friends when no one asked questions about why they were both wearing their jumpers zipped right up to the necks, why they were holding hands under the table or even why they were so late.

Tessa and Scott were so in their bubble that they didn’t notice the shit eating grins from all their friends when Scott pressed his lips to her forehead or when Andrew and Chiddy exchanged money from a clear wager about them.

They were even oblivious to the fact that they were in public, when Scott brushed icing sugar from Tessa’s lips with his thumb and kissed the corner of her mouth as she smiled at him. They certainly didn’t notice later when they were asked about their relationship because “relationship status is none of your business” that it didn’t matter what their label was because it was so much more than dating, they were each other’s soulmates, tangled together in the irrevocable web of destiny.

There had always been this all-consuming love between them but it had taken 21 years and the intensity of the Olympics for them to finally realise the true depth of their love for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s a wrap! Hope you enjoyed this wonderful VM smut as much as I did and we all knew Tessa would have a kink for winning gold didn’t we! As always I love reading your comments so thanks :)

**Author's Note:**

> Well now....let me know what you thought! This will inevitably get hotter and smuttier so brace for the rating change ;) Comments and kudos keep me alive and writing so please let me know what you think. Check out my other fics as well if Jon and Dany float your boat (WARNING: THEY ARE ALL SMUTTY AS HELL)
> 
> Thanks :)


End file.
